Candice Accola
Candice Accola is an American actress and singer who plays Caroline Forbes on . Biography Candice Accola was born on May 13, 1987 in Orlando, Florida. Her star sign is Taurus. She is an actress, singer, and songwriter. She provided back up vocals in Hannah Montana: The Movie, as well as touring with the "Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana Best of Both Worlds" tour in 2008. An accomplished singer and songwriter since the age of 14, Candice Accola achieved success in her music career after being signed to a record deal at the age of 16. Candice Accola's music has garnered international success, and she continues to record and write her own music. Candice has guest starred on various television shows, such as How I Met Your Mother, Supernatural, Greek, and the most recent, Drop Dead Diva. Her film credits include Pirate Camp, Juno, On The Doll, X’s & O’s, Deadgirl, The Truth About Angels, and Kingshighway. Candice Accola currently stars as Caroline Forbes on the hit CW television show, The Vampire Diaries, and resides in Georgia. Philanthropy She is, together with her The Vampire Diaries co-star Ian Somerhalder, one of many supporters of the It Gets Better Project, a project that has made it a goal to prevent suicide among LGBT youth, associated with The Trevor Project. Lyme Disease Awareness If you are following Candice on Twitter, it’s likely that you’ve seen her many mentions of Lyme disease. She and other individuals (including TVD’s Kayla Ewell and Katerina Graham) are participating in the fight to raise awareness regarding Lyme Disease, a disease that many people suffer from and that many others are uneducated about. Filmography * Pirate Camp (2007) * How I Met Your Mother (2007) * Juno (2007) ]] * On the Doll * X's & O's * Deadgirl (2008) * Supernatural (2009) * Greek (2009) * (2009-Present) * The Truth About Angels (2009) * Kingshighway (2009) * Drop Dead Diva (2010) Music Candice brought out this CD in December 2006 and came out it Japan in December 2008. She was a huge hit in Japan. It's Always The Innocent Ones #Our Break Up Song #Some Girls #Mercy of Love #Voices Carry #Welcome to the Real World #Started #Sweet Jealousy #Why Don't You Stay #Yesterday Is Gone #Wrong to Be in Love #Perfect Tragedy #Hard to Say Goodbye #Drink to my freedom * In The House Guest she sung Eternal Flame by The Bangles with S.O.Stereo. Gallery Caroline-caroline-forbes-17730405-262-192.jpg Caroline-Forbes-caroline-forbes-9538495-300-450.jpg Caroline-Forbes-caroline-forbes-9538497-604-438.jpg tumblr_lbv5f8WyK81qbo1tgo1_500.jpg|'Hand tattoo' Candice_Accola.jpg tumblr_laecbjbPXb1qd3crfo1_r1_500.png Candice-Accola-Feet-120943.jpg|'Foot tattoo' normal_006.jpg 002.jpg|Candice with spider ring candice xxxx.jpg 006.jpg normal_009.jpg ef8ff9d428d74d972b02a2ef9a19e331.jpg Candice-3-candice-accola-17167093-398-500.jpg xoxxox.jpg normal_001.png xxxxxxxxxx.jpg Wkmnnm3.jpg Can-83838.jpg Can-9383.jpg Can-293.jpg Ca9929.jpg 982272.jpg 02828.jpg 129-500x317.jpg 11q233.jpg GLO140 A r TheVampireDiaries.jpg 425.canning.dobrev.accola.ewell.lc.091409.jpg Photoshoot-1-candice-accola-8217754-400-266.jpg Photoshoot-1-candice-accola-8217810-400-266.jpg Tumblr levowvKwBA1qchw5ro1 500.jpg 4762684969 75c110d80e.jpg Candice Accola 11410 37.jpg Caroline-Forbes-s202.jpg DGG-001031.jpg Candice-cd1.jpg Candice-Accola-the-vampire-diaries-18375073-346-604.jpg Candice-933333333.jpg Candice-39393993w.jpg Candice-3939393e3.jpg Candice-99393.jpg Candice-39393e73.jpg Candice-30303.jpg Candice-393.jpg Gg.jpg CD-Promos-candice-accola-8219627-400-400.jpg Candice-Accola-candice-accola-15659569-710-907.jpg Candice accola by rhanubis-d3153fw.jpg 936full-candice-accola.jpg 867012418 eb2ha-l.jpg 600full-candice-accola.jpg Candice-3903993.jpg Candice-39933.jpg Candice-39393.jpg Candice-20209.jpg Candcie-2039.jpg Candice-accola-snoopy.jpg Candice-accola-blue.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g203.jpg ImagesCAFPPI70Candice Accola.jpg ImagesCACWVSUPCandice Accola-090.jpg Lymelight-candice07.jpg Lymelight-candice06.jpg Lymelight-candice05.jpg Lymelight-candice04.jpg Lymelight-candice03.jpg Lymelight-candice02.jpg Lymelight-candice01.jpg tumblr_lmu1k9QdEW1qfrhnwo1_500.png tumblr_lmu37vkFZc1qcdgsko1_500.jpg normal_063 xoxoxoxbn,mn;lbvn.jpg normal_001 vvvvvvvvvvvvvv.jpg lolpopopopo.jpg lololo.jpg tumblr_lm45i5LHOX1qdksdzo1_500.gif tumblr_llls2dVo4J1qfucvgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lllrkeekDr1qfucvgo1_500.jpg tumblr_llva8xkrXr1qe08o1o1_500.gif|24th B day tumblr_lleb6pSnEj1qkoxheo1_400.gif tumblr_llb0a3BY601qdxhvuo1_500.jpg tumblr_llavqoDZ9Z1qablhto1_500.png tumblr_llentlgIRd1qfqtm7o1_500.gif 18-500x312-candice-393.jpg tumblr_lfbjcs965h1qdksdzo1_500.gif tumblr_lh5rh71UYa1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_li80zpLZNP1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lij9z5STO01qbzk4co1_500.gif tumblr_lj0yxcWbu81qar6tno1_500.gif tumblr_ljclnpzwZO1qfx0wto1_500.gif tumblr_lk5xt2jzCB1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_llp9g1OIIB1qdksdzo1_500.gif tumblr_llwxqhaBXE1qfcibgo1_500.gif tumblr_llx2oxS4zH1qawng8o1_500.gif tumblr_lm4avc0fEV1qakqpmo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lmxl2gs5ks1qios2bo1_500.gif ms.jpg|Candice's mugshot Normal 003 xoxoxox.jpg tumblr_lncj7tAW3t1qjm9b9o1_500.png tumblr_lnx708A3pD1qf112uo1_500.gif Kellan+Lutz+Entertainment+Weekly+5th+Annual+9t9RsWw bxBl.jpg|With Kellan Lutz Tumblr loyrhvp79C1qivndso1 500.jpg Tumblr log8l18F6m1qb21ooo1 500.jpg 1272689 004ad8e5.jpg 1272688 55cd3f7a.jpg tumblr_lq1o24LviD1qhycu9o1_500.gif Normal 00292929.jpg Normal 001883.jpg Normal 017--82.jpg 19-500x395.jpg Candice, Katerina.png Candice, Steven, Katerina 2.png Candice Accola photoshoot.png Candice, Steven, Katerina.png Candice, Steven.png Candice Accola Photo 1.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 2.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 3.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 4.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 5.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 6.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 7.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 8.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 9.jpg Candice Accola Photo 10.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 11.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 12.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 13.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 14.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 15.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 16.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 17.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 18.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 19.jpg|Candice Accola Candice Accola Photo 20.jpg|Candice Accola Music Gallery 001_cover_1.jpg 002_cover_2.jpg 003_cover_3.jpg normal_004 xxxx.jpg music yay.jpg music xoxo japan.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg normal_14.jpg xoxoxoxxo.jpg komomm.jpg normal_7.jpg normal_10.jpg normal_11.jpg normal_13.jpg n 1.jpg n 2.jpg n 3.jpg n 4.jpg n 6.jpg n 7.jpg External links * IMDb * Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast